Faries, Leprachuans and a Headless Horseman
by p3joey1603
Summary: Evil rides the green plains both day and at night....


~Charmed~  
  
(Fairies, Leprechauns and Headless Horsemen.)  
  
By Joseph Collomy  
  
  
  
Paige woke early that morning, the village roosters crowing the morning sun, the birds chirping their morning melody. Stretching and yawning, she jumped off of her bed and slowly made her way to the kitchen to see Piper reading the newspaper from the local gazette. Phoebe was still sleeping obviously.  
  
Paige made her way to the coffee pot and poured herself some freshly ground coffee. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid, and her slippers made scuffing sounds when she walked. She sat down across the table from Piper. "Morning sis" Paige piped in.  
  
"Morning sweetie, did you sleep okay?" Piper asked looking up from her paper smiling. Paige sipped her coffee and lightly shook her head positively.  
  
"Oh yeah. Big difference from the city. No noise but the bugs and birds" Paige replied. There was scuffling and movement in the other bedroom. Leo walked in with Phoebe right behind him. Leo's hair was all matted and Phoebe's shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Both of them went for the coffee pot.  
  
"Morning" piper chimed in.  
  
"Muh-oooorrnin" Leo yawned. Phoebe waved and sipped her coffee. Apparently everyone got a good rest. Which was good, catching up on zs was very good for the Halliwells. What with all of the demon hunting they have gone through. Vanquishing a total of three different sources of all evil, not to mention Phoebe losing her baby to a Seer.  
  
Phoebe's baby was the only thing that she had to remember Cole by, and she lost it to evil. Cole was her husband, who used to be a demon, then became human and then was turned into the source. Once Phoebe realized this, her and her sisters vanquished him. But recently, he had begun to resurface from the dark underworld by stealing powers from dead demons. But it was he who saved her from a witch hunter just a month ago, and she hadn't seen him since.  
  
Piper was a month pregnant with Leo, the sisters Whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches in dire need. They married two months before the death of Prue. Prue was the oldest sister, but when she was thrown through a wall by Shacques the demon of wind, It was too late for Leo to heal her. But, just after the funeral, the other sisters found out about Paige being their younger baby half sister.  
  
Paige was conceived through Piper and Phoebe's mother and her Whitelighter. Because Paige had to fulfill the Charmed prophecy, Paige too was able to move things with her mind, only she orbed them from place to place. Orbing was also her other power as well. This meant she could travel anywhere by making her self into sparkling light and floating somewhere. Piper could freeze time as well blow stuff up by speeding up their molecules. Phoebe could have premonitions and levitate. Although, her premonitions were only active in times of trouble.  
  
  
  
"So what are you guys up to today?" Piper asked. Leo kissed Piper as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Pheobe and I are going to go and take photos for her column back in San Francisco. A really good advice column that is. One on where to go for a getaway" Paige said. Phoebe had struck a job at the local paper, The Chronicle, back in San Francisco as an advice giver.  
  
"What are you and Leo going to do today?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Walk on the beach and make baby plans" Piper winked at Leo. Leo smiled and gave her a peck on the check. Paige sighed and finished off her coffee and got up to place the cup into the sink. Phoebe got up as well and placed her cup into the sink and turned to go get dressed. Paige stretched again and shook of her tiredness, and went to go change as well.  
  
"So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Leo smiled gleefully. Piper finished off her coffee and set down the paper. She looked into his eyes and gave a kiss.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe it's a girl like from the future, who knows. All I know is he will be a 'Charmed' lil' sucker" she replied turning her wedding ring on her ring finger.  
  
  
  
"How about a photo of the ocean splashing against the rocks?" That would look good for a romantic part of your column" Paige implied. Phoebe snapped a shot just as the tide was coming in and the wave was monstrous.  
  
"Thanks sis" Phoebe relied. Paige smiled. Snap! Phoebe took a photo of her. Paige slicked back a bang of her hair behind her ear and stared out into the ocean, the breeze swaying in her face. Phoebe checked the picture dial, plenty of photos left on it for her to take.  
  
Ever since Prue died, it had been hard to look at any of her belongings, especially the camera. Prue had worked for a magazine in San Francisco, 415. She was the best. She never missed a deadline. Her photos were always of best quality. She had only showed Phoebe how to use the camera a couple of times, but she never got the gist and up until now she was really getting the hang of it.  
  
"So how long of a column are you planning to write? You have so many photos you could make your own magazine" Paige interjected into the silence. Phoebe smiled and sat down on the soft white sand. She gazed off into the distance of the horizon, the sun high above them. Good thing she was wearing some sun screen, it was so muggy. But the beautiful landscape and surroundings made up for it.  
  
"I was thinking of putting a small flyer part; pay the extra few dollars for the printing. Anything to promote me and get a bigger paycheck" Phoebe said squinting due to the sun. Paige nodded and plopped down next to her.  
  
The financial aid in the Halliwell house wasn't exactly stable anymore. When Prue had been alive it was more then enough to replace the family heirlooms when demons attacked. Now that Paige had moved in and she was living with them, the money rolling into the house was now roiling off the earth. Plus with Phoebe's new job the money was starting to come back in, but it was still slick to nothing.  
  
Phoebe glanced at her watch, it was half past noon and she could hear the rumble of not just her stomach but of her sisters as well. "How about we go back to the cottage and see what Piper might be whipping up for lunch?" Phoebe imposed. Paige glanced at Phoebe and then to the Ocean. You couldn't beat Piper's cooking, especially her lunches.  
  
"Why not? I'm hungry anyways" Paige said. She stood up and brushed off the sand from her thighs. Phoebe slid away to dodge the sand. "Oops, sorry" Paige said with a sorry squint in her eyes. Phoebe laughed and stood up. Once she had brushed off her pants as well as Paige, they set off for the cottage.  
  
The fields were littered with buttercups and the grass was like an emerald green. Lush and thick with color. It was serene and peaceful, not to mention quiet. Too quiet actually. The breeze had stopped blowing and there was no sign of a bird overhead. Phoebe stopped in her tracks and looked around. Paige confused and unsure of what Phoebe was doing she stopped and looked around as well. "What's wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Its just it got too quiet is all" Phoebe said, caution in her voice. Paige suddenly became alert as well. Just because they weren't in Demonic drive by San Francisco, did not mean that evil still wasn't lurking in the shadows ready to pounce. Still the silence hung over them, and the clouds above them began to deepen in a gray color.  
  
A rumble of thunder in the distance sounded off. Now it was getting dangerous. They were standing in the middle of a field with a dirt pathway leading to the cabin. The wind began to pick up and it was getting darker out. A faint sound of hooves could be heard in the distance as well as the thunder. But they were going so fast in rhythm that you couldn't tell the difference apart.  
  
Phoebe looked around, the camera dangling from her neck. Paige's hair swung in front of her face, making her have to push it back again. The sound of hooves grew louder.  
  
"What is that?!" Paige yelled over the sound of the roaring wind. She was pointing towards the wooded edge of the field. Phoebe turned to see what it was. A bolt of lightning slashed across the sky and lit up the area around them in bright white light.  
  
A shadow form from the back of the forest sprang from its eerie depths. From what Phoebe could see it was a man driving a horse drawn carriage, and it was nearing them rapidly. The whinny of the horses echoed like whales in the ocean. Paige gasped as the carriage neared closer, just a few hundred yards away. The man driving the carriage had no head!  
  
Phoebe noticed this too and wanted to run for her life, but her feet seemed cemented in her spot. Paige screamed as he came up to them, the horses jumped onto their hind legs. Reacting on fear, Paige orbed out. Now it was just Phoebe and the headless horseman. She was shaking with fright, never had she seen anything like this before. The figure sitting on the pedestal seemed to motion himself in her direction as if he were looking at her through invisible eyes.  
  
Phoebe watched in awe as he pulled out a whip and whipped it in the air, making the horses turn in the other direction. Another clap of thunder rumbled the ground, or it could have been the vibration of the horseman driving off. As the Carriage turned, Phoebe caught a glimpse of someone inside. It was a woman with red hair, banging the window, her screams blocked by the supernatural glass.  
  
As the demonic driver sped off with the helpless women inside its carriage, Paige orbed back into place. The thunder clouds rolled away and sunshine was returned to the field. Phoebe looked around her. All that remained of the horsemen was the dirt he had kicked up with his carriage and horse.  
  
"Phoebe! Thank God you're alright!" Paige gasped hugging her. Phoebe was relieved to see her again. She squeezed tight and let go. "What was that?" Paige asked stuttering.  
  
"I think….I think it was the Headless Horseman" Phoebe said, still looking toward the direction that the man had driven away into. 


End file.
